1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a treatment liquid composition and an ink jet textile printing method.
2. Related Art
Fabric containing polyester fiber has been widely used in recent years, for example in sportswear, for reasons such as its high durability and low absorbency (quick-drying properties). In the related art, a technology of pretreating such polyester-containing fabric before ink jet textile printing has been known. For example, JP-A-2000-110084 and JP-A-11-269783 propose technologies such as fabric treatment agents for use with fabric made from polyester fiber in dye-ink-based ink jet textile printing.
Simpler than dye-ink-based one in operations such as fixation and washing, pigment-ink-based ink jet textile printing has been growing in uses, primarily on materials such as cotton fabric. In the related art, a technology of pretreating cotton fabric or a similar material in such pigment-ink-based ink jet textile printing has also been known. For example, JP-A-2009-299240 proposes a pretreatment agent for use in pigment-ink-based ink jet textile printing that contains components such as a multivalent metal salt and a polyacrylamide.